


Three Is None Too Many

by TheTVJunkie



Series: Gabby - Pain And Pleasure Beyond Measure [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Deepthroating, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's horzion is broadened in more than one way as DiNozzo joins in for a threesome. Part 6 out of 8 in my Gabby-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my sequel to "Primeval Instincts". Please let me know, what you think! :-) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: NCIS and everything related to it belongs to their respective owners, not me. There´s no money made of any of my writing!
> 
> Furthermore, any action of the characters I write about is consensual. Strictly no glorification of deviant or violent behavior!
> 
> ****************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> **Title: "THREE IS NONE TOO MANY"**
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairing: Gibbs/Abby/Tony**
> 
>  
> 
> **Rating: M**
> 
>  
> 
> **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Might contain elements of D/s- lifestyle, BDSM, kink and a threesome**
> 
>  
> 
> **Beta-reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" - Thanks a lot for your effort! :-)**
> 
>  
> 
> *****************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★***********************

Abby smiled as the sound of the elevator signalized her arrival at the bullpen. It was late hours again and all she wanted now was getting home with Gibbs and forget about work. She stepped out of the elevator cab and was surprised to see not only Gibbs sitting at his desk, but Tony DiNozzo, too. Usually, Tony was the first to leave on a Friday night – as he claimed, for a date, of course. Abby, however, presumed that his 'dates' were more often likely to be with an old movie classic than a real woman and – depending on the leading female character in his movie of choice – probably his right hand. Not that he wasn't good looking and fun to be with; he definitely was a womanizer who had his regular affairs but there was something about Tony lately that intrigued her in a weird way. She banished the confusing thought and greeted Tony with a bright smile.

"Hey Tony, still here? Not some hot chick waiting for you on a Friday night?"

"Er..." Tony replied, suspiciously awkward. Abby turned to Gibbs who just shut down his computer and sat back in his chair.

"Are we ready to go?" She silently purred through a smile, in anticipation of the night ahead.

"No." Gibbs retorted shortly.

"No?"

"Change of plans, Abbs." Abby raised a brow. "Tony is gonna join us tonight." She cringed and quickly turned around to face Tony, who leaned against his desk, grinning sheepishly.

"What do you mean by 'joining us', Gibbs?" Abby drawled, her voice a little nervous while she looked at her master. Gibbs' voice was sober and factual as he answered her question.

"Tony has kindly agreed on participating in putting things up to the next level for you." Abby had a vague premonition what he was implying to and looked towards DiNozzo who was now blushing despite the Cheshire Cat grin on his face. Just as she tried to utter a word of semi-mock protest, Gibbs stepped close to Abby, silencing her by putting a finger over her mouth. His lips ghosted over her ear and he whispered, not audible for Tony.

"Still, all on my terms, remember? No need to worry, Abbs. I would never put you into a situation you didn't profit from... Just trust me and do as I say." Abby nodded in quiet approval.

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, then sat down in his chair again, putting on just that stern facial expression that got Abby in the necessary mood instantly. He pointed to the floor. Abby knew the wordless command, dropping down to her knees within a second, trying to forget about Tony watching attentively as she fumbled with Gibbs' belt and unbuckled it. Abby could hear DiNozzo inhale sharply behind her back as she started to let her tongue, meanwhile expertly, flick around the head of Gibbs' cock, then teasingly licking up and down the shaft. Tony's jaw dropped in disbelief and he couldn't fight the temptation to step closer in order to getting a better view as Abby engulfed Gibbs' whole length. Her eager ministrations elicited a throaty moan from the recipient and Tony held his breath as he watched Gibbs tugging at both of Abby's pigtails, all of a sudden thrusting his hips forward, forcing himself even deeper into Abby's throat, much to Tony's surprise without any sign of a gagging-reflex from her. Tony was torn between being shocked, impressed and turned on as he witnessed his boss finally sending his full hot load into Abby's mouth, her swallowing all of it without any hesitation.

As they were done, Gibbs helped Abby up to her feet and reached for his jacket. Tony still stood there thunderstruck and didn't believe his eyes. His trousers had become uncomfortably tight by now.

"And that was just the foretaste, DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked as he walked past a speechless Tony and headed for the elevator with Abby.

"Come on, DiNozzo, no time to lose. To be continued at my place."

Tony followed quickly, still thinking he was dreaming, not able to control the images popping up in his mind. He couldn't get rid of his schoolboy-grin as he realized how incredibly curious he was on what was to happen next...

DiNozzo followed in silence as Abby opened the wooden door of the attic and entered the room after her and Gibbs. There had been no conversation in the car and Tony had been grateful about that. It was difficult enough to calm his mind, he had agreed on joining in on a sudden impulse of spontaneity and he had to admit to himself that he had come to this hasty decision by using his small head.

First, as Gibbs had let Tony in on his plans and asked for assistance, he hadn't believed him. Tony never had a clue that Gibbs and Abby...had something going on for quite a while as he has now been updated. However, the happenings in the bullpen earlier had convinced him and he felt kinda proud that Gibbs had picked him to help Abby broaden her horizon. There was only one rule he had to follow, for his own sake...

His train of thoughts ended right there as he looked around the room in awe. Up to now he hadn't even known that there actually was an attic in Gibbs' house, only a basement. And now this, not just an attic but a wicked play-room.

Still waters run deep...

He let his eyes wander around the small room and recognized a fluffy bed, some implements which purpose he could only conjecture and a huge stand-up mirror along with and some usual furniture such as a wing chair and cupboards. Abby walked next to Tony and Gibbs made himself comfortable in the wing chair opposite them.

"Now you two, strip each other." Gibbs authoritative voice came.

Tony cringed at the words and looked at Abby in uncertainty for a second. She did hide her own nervousness, trying to encourage Tony by slowly starting to unbutton his shirt, whispering quietly.

"it's - okay, Tony...if this is what he wants...it's all part of the game. Don't worry."

"DiNozzo. What are you waiting for?" Gibbs barked in the back of the room, vigilantly watching them.

"On it, Boss." Tony replied automatically and frowned at an instant, aware of the fact that he would probably flashback to this embarrassing moment every time he'll say those word again. Abby and Tony continued peeling any piece of clothing from each others body, letting them fall to the floor while tenderly, but reluctantly, touching each other.

Instinctively Tony reached forward to passionately kiss Abby, but withdraw just in time as he remembered that one forbidden fruit – he NEVER was to kiss Abby. Gibbs had made that perfectly clear. It was his and only his privilege to do so. Tony could literally feel the mental headslap from his boss in consequence of his unintentional attempt of breaking that very rule.

Both Abby and Tony stood in awkward silence, surreptitiously looking at the naked body opposite, waiting for the next instruction.

"Alright." Gibbs eventually broke the silence. "Abby, I want you to give Tony a demonstration of what he had witnessed earlier."

Abby blushed and bit her lower lip. Was this about humiliation again? Or was it obedience he aimed for? She couldn't tell but felt her arousal growing enormously as she complied, dropping to her knees, starting to work Tony. His cock was easy on the eyes. Not quite Gibbs' dimension but firm and velvety skinned, the tip glistening with pre-cum. Tony moaned at Abby's skillful tongue and soon he was trying hard to hold back an untimely climax as this would have meant the end to this sensational experience.

"Deeper, Abbs. You can do better than that."

Abby recognized the mental blockade she fought right now, something held her back in taking Tony's cock down her throat. She tried again but failed. What the hell was wrong with her? She started fidgeting. Gibbs sensed her inner struggle, stood up from the wing chair and fished something out of one of the nightstands. He walked besides Abby, affectionately stroking her hair.

"Relax your muscles, Abby. Breathe." Came Gibbs' soothing voice. Abby relaxed immediately under his touch, did as she was told and closed her eyes to find her focus again.

"Open your mouth, Abby-girl."

Abby heard a rustle behind her and found an open mouth gag being attached on her, held in place by four firm leather straps at the back of her head. Silently Tony watched likewise in disgust and fascination. That gag looked like an awful instrument of torture to him but apparently Gibbs knew very well what he was doing as Abby's unsteady shivering declined. How was Tony to know that the total loss of control was just what Abby needed? The feeling of, as for being used she didn't hold the responsibility for her actions? No, he couldn´t know that and no-one told him, so all he could do was wait.

"Ready to continue?" Gibbs asked in a caring tone that was totally new to Tony.

After a moment of adjusting to the cold metal that was spreading her mouth open, Abby nodded and signalized that she could go on now. Gibbs looked DiNozzo straight in the eye.

"You better grab the chance quickly."

Tony was dumbfounded, but playing along, using Abby's steadily open mouth to eventually relieve his long hold back tension by thrusting into her deeply as his mind went blank at the intensity of his climax...

********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★********************************

Liked it so far? :-)

To be continued soon in chapter 2, including Gibbs' reward for Abby as she was such an obedient girl and the actual threesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NCIS and everything related to it belongs to their respective holders, not me. There's no money made of my stories.

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*******************************

As Tony rode out his climax, Abby was glad that her mental blockade had vanished. The gag had been just what it took for her to get back that feeling of guidance and safety. Nevertheless, she had seen Tony's eyes almost popping out of his head as the device had been attached to her and she made a mental note to talk to him later about this being not a cruelty but a kind of assistance for her. Though, that conversation had to wait.

Right now she knelt on the wooden floor, breathing heavily and gasping for air but satisfied with the expression on Tony's face which still displayed his pleasure. She felt the gag being removed and was gently tugged to her feet, followed by Gibbs tilting her chin.

"You're my good girl." He whispered and Abby smiled proudly. She closed her eyes joyfully as he cupped her face and kissed her demandingly, feeling a marvelous tingle across her groin as his lips touched hers. Tossing the gag across the room Gibbs jerked his head towards the cozy bed nearby the opposite wall.

"Time for a sign of recognition. Get on the bed and lay down on your back."

Abby complied and scurried over, her legs still a little shaky. Only now Tony noticed the healing purple welts on Abby's butt.  
While Gibbs started to undress, he glared at Tony and arched an eyebrow.

"You've done enough for now, DiNozzo. Stand back...and learn."

Tony did as he was told and sat down in the other wing chair across from the bed, no longer ashamed of his nudity. Gibbs opened another drawer and reached for his official handcuffs, attaching them to Abby's wrists, restraining her to the bed. The promising sound of the cuffs clicking elicited a throaty moan from Abby who already started wriggling in anticipation.

Gibbs' strong and calloused hands teasingly snaked down from the soft inside of her alabaster skinned arms, over her collar bone to her erect nipples. She threw back her head and bit her bottom lip as she felt him first pinching, then nibbling at them, just hard enough to make her squeak in a delicate mix of pleasure and pain.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt him reaching for lower regions...

"Try to keep your legs together, Abby-girl..." Gibbs hissed with a wicked expression on his face. "...if you can..."

Abby's face was all flushed as he started running his tongue up and down the center of her thighs, dipping down his tongue again and again at an agonizingly low pace. Her breath hitched as Abby fought back the overwhelming urge to spread her legs widely at Gibbs' talented movements, eliciting a guttural moan from her.

Every touch burned like fire, giving her sensational shivers as she obediently tried to keep her legs shut. Gibbs continued the sweet torture as he opened her legs but pinched her outer labia shut while seductively sucking his way up to her clit. As the tip of his tongue eventually hit that bunch of oversensitive nerves, Abby was just about to explode as the excitement had become unbearable by now.

"Not yet, Abbs. No permission given." Gibbs warned her in a stern tone. Abby yelped. It took her a tremendous effort to do as she was told, but she knew from experience that this was more than worth the waiting...

Tony DiNozzo was speechless and couldn't stop staring. He witnessed from up close, that there must be an enormously strong spiritual bond between Gibbs and Abby as he obviously had not only control of her body but her mind as well.

Gibbs then bent over Abby, effectively pinning her down as he kissed her forcefully. Abby groaned in response, altering the angle of her hips. Gibbs' hand snaked down between their bodies, caressing her clit once more while plunging two fingers into her. Abby tugged on her restraints at the welcome intrusion.  
"So very wet for me, Abby?" It was more a statement than a question; he pretty well knew that she wasn't capable of answering right now as all her focus was on holding back her gradually building orgasm.

He thought to himself that she had been suffering enough as he suddenly slammed into her without any word of warning. He worked her in rough and merciless thrusts, Abby writhing and squirming underneath him, throwing her head from one side to the other in wild ecstasy.

"Oh please...please, please, please, Gibbs, Sir...I just can't..." Abby whimpered in craving voice.

Gibbs sped up, creating yet another tremendous friction as he decided to release her – and him – from the enormous tension.

"Permission to come, Abbs. Now."

Abby arched her back as if he had just flicked a switch, her eyes fluttering shut and her shapely body shaking uncontrollably as a very intense orgasm washed over her. The primal scream she let out burned indelibly into Tony's mind. Gibbs followed reaching his peak just a moment later in an evenly remarkable noise, Abby's name on his lips. He collapsed upon her and then there was nothing but eerie silence in Gibbs'attic.

Tony felt electrified but now he just realized that watching this impressive scenario had had an enormous impact on him, too. He glanced down to the evidence of his arousal and smirked, making the spontaneous attempt to reach for the bed and join the others.  
Meanwhile Abby had snuggled against Gibbs' chest, his arm protectively – and possessively - around his girl. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Tony heading for the bed, growling.

"No need to rush, DiNozzo. Give her some recovery time..."

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*******************************

Ok, since there still hasn't been a threesome I guess I'll have to write a third chapter. ;-)  
Didn't intend to be so explicit on that scenes but for some reason I just got carried away...:-p  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NCIS and everything related to it belongs to their respective holders, not me. There's no money made of my stories.

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*******************************

Abby was exhausted. She was snoozing, closely snuggled into Gibbs' chest, who was rocking her tenderly. She tried to recall every detail of what she had just experienced, the intensity of the scenario had been overwhelming and exciting - both physically and mentally. Abby would never have thought it possible that including a third person would kick things up a notch for her.

Furthermore, she just realized how addicted she had become to that rough kind of intercourse she shared with Gibbs. It accommodated both their inclinations just perfectly.

Now Abby started wondering what Tony was into...as she wasn't in on the secret of what was supposed to happen at all, it would all be a complete surprise to her...

"How do you feel?" Tony's voice cut her out of her haze. He knelt in front of the bed, propping his crossed arms at the edge and grinned at her as she rolled to her side.

"Just a little spent – but utterly happy...Thanks for joining in, Tony." She replied lazily, smiling at him and bucking back against Gibbs who growled in response.

"I have to thank you!" Tony retorted enthusiastically. "However...this was not the only thing I was asked to participate in..." He cautiously and quizzically glanced towards Gibbs whose face displayed a certain kind of suppressed jealousy.

Tony speculated that Gibbs had staged this all to Abby's pleasure, although he had successfully managed to make her believe it was his very will. DiNozzo gradually started realizing the coherencies and dynamics of this weird and extraordinary relationship.

"Boss?" Tony asked, still intimidated by Gibbs, right now even in several aspects...

Gibbs nodded slowly, audibly clearing his throat. Abby looked at him question-eyed as he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, pulling her up from the bed with him. Tony jumped to his feet in badly disguised anticipation.

"Alright, DiNozzo. As discussed. You better don't mess up..."

Abby still hadn't a clue, yet a vague suspicion, of what was to come next as she suddenly felt two pairs of strong, masculine hands teasingly fondling every inch of her body. Soft moans escaped her swollen lips as she closed her eyes to amplify the feeling of the sensual and continual touches.

Small wonder it wasn't long till the two men got her juices flowing again. She winked as she felt a bulge brushing her buttocks. Next she was gently tugged back to the bed by Tony. He lay down comfortably on his back, dragging her over him.

Abby looked over her shoulder, seeking and receiving Gibbs' wordless approval. He stepped closely behind her, firmly cupping her hips. Then he carefully guided her over Tony's rock hard erection, lowering her on him. Abby moaned and leaned back against Gibbs, who kept on kissing and nibbling along her narrow neck and shoulder.

Tony's eyes were glued to the action, his hips automatically bucking up into Abby's throbbing wetness. Tony and Abby found their rhythm, trickles of sweat running down their heat radiating bodies. Abby just realized that DiNozzo was quite a obliging and attentive lover, way less macho than he always let on.  
After some time of moving in perfect unison, Tony reached for Abby's arms, dragging her closer down to him, lifting her butt thereby. She felt Gibbs' hands grabbing hold of her waist, followed by his hard cock invading her tightest hole. Abby yelped at the sensation of that delicious sandwich feeling, shivers of excitement constantly rushing through her, her pulse and heartbeat at high speed.

The room was filled with the echo of lecherous and primeval sounds, yelps, moans and incoherent profanity as first Tony eventually reached his peek, putting Abby over the edge with him, closely followed by Gibbs who triggered a second orgasm for her as she felt his hot cum deep inside her...

 **THE HAPPY END. ;-p**

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★*******************************

Ahem. Hope you enjoyed… ! :-))) Reviews still appreciated...!


End file.
